1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching tag pins not accompanied by worsening of working efficiency due to length of tag pin group if using a very long tag pin group as much as several times of length of ordinary tag pin group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in order to prevent oscillation of free end of the tag pin group inserted in a guide groove of the apparatus for attaching tag pins, the intermediate portion of the tag pin group is held by the guide fitted to the apparatus for attaching tag pins.
However, due to the progress in the die manufacturing technology and reduction of cost, tag pin groups of which length is more than several times of length of ordinary tag pin group are coming into use. When the tag pin group is so long, it is hard to prevent oscillation of tag pin groups during work only by the conventional guide, and the swinging thereof increases, causing the operation to use them to be complicated, and the tag pin group to be likely to be detached from the guide.